legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P12/Transcript
(Kane is seen playing video games at home, albeit with a depressed look) Kane: *Sad sigh* (Blue enters the room) Blue: Hey.... Kane: Hey....They find her yet? Blue: Her suit's tracker's been removed. She's MIA... Kane: *Whimper* (Kane pauses the game as Blue sits down) Blue: You okay? Kane:....I just hope she's okay is all....I miss her. Blue: Me too man... Kane:..... Blue:....... Kane:....Hey. Blue: Hm? Kane: You....sure you don't have feelings for her? Blue: Honestly? With all the times we've hung out, I've....kinda got something there. Kane: Ah. Blue:..... Kane:..... Blue: But....Here's to hoping she's okay. Kane: She's tough. If we're lucky, she'll find a way home. Blue: Yeah. Right.... (The scene then cuts to Anne sleeping in a bed) Anne: *Light snoring* (Anne starts to wake up) Anne:... *Yawns* Hmm... That was a good nap. (Anne then looks around) Anne: !! WAIT!! I'M STILL IN THE NEST!!! (Anne gets up and makes a run for the door) Anne: I gotta get out of this place before- (Suddenly the door opens) Anne: !! (Anne sees Gnash) Gnash: Hello my dear. Anne: G-Gnash! Gnash: Yep. It's me. (Gnash show some meat) Gnash: I brought food for my darling mate. Anne: !! OH HELL NO! I AM NO YOUR- (Anne smells the meat) Anne:.....Oh. That....actually smells good! Gnash: I had it cooked for you if that's okay. Anne: I... I love cooked meat. Gnash: Its all yours. Anne:..... (Anne goes and takes the meat. She takes a bite) Anne: Oh. Ooooooh. Hmmm! That's... That's delicious! (Anne starts to eat the meat) Gnash: *Smirk* (Anne finishes the meal) Anne: Mmmmmm! Gnash: Enjoy it? Anne: Yeah. It was really good. Gnash: I'm happy to hear that. (Gnash wraps a tendril around Anne) Anne: ?? Gnash: Come on. Let's go for a walk. Anne: U-Uhhh....Okay. Gnash: Good. (Gnash and Anne start to walk together. Gnash keeps his tendril around Anne's waist the whole time) Anne: *Thinking* What....is WRONG with me?! Gnash: So, how do you like the place? Anne: *Thinking* ITS SHIT! *Outloud* Its... Not bad so far. *Thinking* Wait what?!? Gnash: I'm glad. It is your home now. Anne: Oh. …. Hey why do you have this tendril around me? Gnash: To show everyone that you are mine. Anne: O-Oh. Right. *Thinking* I am NOT YOURS dipshit! Gnash: *Smirk* Anne:...… *Thinking* What is wrong with me!? My mind is still my own, but everything I say and do sounds so submissive! Did Gnash do something to me?! Brainwash me, gas me, inject me?! (Anne looks around) Anne: *Thinking* There's gotta be something going on, something I'm not seeing! But what is it?! Gnash: Hey now, why the long face there Anne? Anne: Oh its nothing. *Thinking* WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!? Gnash: Hehe. (Gnash caresses Anne's stomach with a tendril) Anne: Nn...*Thinking* Goddammit not again you fuck! Gnash: This should cheer you up nicely my dear. Anne: *Thinking* Come on! Grab the tendril! Pull it off and make it hurt! That's what I would do! (Anne doesn't do anything in response) Anne: *Thinking* Goddammit! PULL!!! IT!!! OFF!!! (Anne slowly puts her hand on the tendril) Anne: *Thinking* YES!!! (Anne starts to gently rub it) Anne: *Thinking* NO!!!! Gnash: Heh. Anne: *Thinking* WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!? (Anne smiles) Anne: Feels nice. Gnash: Thought it would. Anne: *Thinking* FEELS DISGUSTING!!! (Razor appears) Razor: Well. Look at you. Anne: Huh? Razor: Seem you're starting to respect Gnash now huh? Gnash: Indeed. She has been chosen to be my queen. And she couldn't be happier. Razor: Really? Anne: *Thinking* NO!! *Out loud* Sure have. Razor: Huh. Well I'll be. Anne: *Smile* Gnash: *Smile* Anne: So, what should we do first? Gnash: What do you wanna do? Anne: Hmmmmm. *Thinking* KICK YOUR ASS!!! *Out loud* Not sure. Gnash: That's okay. Let's just stay together then. Anne: Right. *Thinking* Dammit that's it! I need to fight this nonsense! (Anne then looks at Gnash) Anne: S-Say, hold on Gnash. Gnash: Hm? Anne: I'm gonna go check on something real quick. Okay? (Anne tries to leave, except the tendril keeps her close) Gnash: You sure? Anne:...Yeah. Never mind it. *Thinking* FUCK!!! Gnash: Good. Good. Anne: *Smile* Say, you got any infants here? Gnash: Of course we do. Razor: We're building an army after all. Anne: Oh, right. Gnash: Why? Anne: I wanna see them. Gnash: Huh. Well, okay then. Anne: Great! *Thinking* YES!! Maybe the babies can snap me free of this shit! (The three head over to the nursery) Gnash: Here it is. Anne: Ooooo! (The nursery opens) Anne: *Thinking* …. Oh... (The infants in the nursery aren't having fun like infants normally would. They are instead under going a lesson on fighting) Anne;....... Razor: As you can see, we like to start their training at a young age. Anne: O-Oh I....I see. *Thinking* Well this is fucked up on a whole 'nother level. Gnash: Yeah, it's- Targhul: *Voice* My king? (Gnash and Razor turn) Gnash: Hm? Targhul: Your both needed at a meeting. Some new soldiers are ready to meet you two. Gnash: Ah right. Anne can you stay here and watch the babies for us? Anne: Oh, sure! Gnash: Great. We'll be back later. Razor: See ya! (The two leave) Anne:..... (Anne goes up to the infants) Anne: Hey there kids! Infants:...… Anne: K-Kids? (The infants all look at Anne) ???: More... Training...? Anne: What?? Oh no no not at all! Infants:....... Anne: Say, don't you kids wanna have some fun with me? ???: F-....Fun? Anne: Yeah! ???: What is fun....? Anne:......*Thinking* They seriously did not just ask me that.... Infants:..... Anne: You're telling me you kids have never had fun before?? Infants: *Shakes heads* Anne: Oh man you're missing out! (Anne crouches down) Anne: Do you all wanna play a game? Maybe Hide and Seek, or even Tag? Infants:.......... Anne:.......Wow. Tough crowd. Where's your teacher at? ???: Left.... Prepare... Lessons.... Anne: I see... Well no more lesson right now! ???: No.... Lessons? Anne: Yeah! We are gonna play Tag! ???: T-....Tag? Anne: Yeah! Here I'll show you! (Anne taps an infant on the head) Anne: Alright, now you're It! ???: It? Anne: Yep! Now come chase me! (The infant doesn't move) ???:....... Anne: Come on, chase me! (None of the infants move) Anne: Nothing? Well, that's embarrassing. ???: Sorry... Anne: N-No no! It's okay kids! Don't blame yourselves. ???: What...do we do....then...? Anne: Hmmm....*Snaps fingers* Aha! You kids are learning to fight right? ???: Yeah? Anne: Well then, let's play fight! ???: Really? Anne: Yeah let's go! Right now, all of you against me! Infants:...... Anne: Come on! Let's go for it! ???:....Okay! (The infants all swarm toward Anne) Anne: ! Whoa whoa whoa too many TOO MANY!!! (The infants swarm Anne) ???: Get her! Anne: AHHHH!! TOO MANY!!! STOP!! HOLY CRAP STOP!!!! ???: Woo! Anne: *Thinking* The punches don't hurt too bad, but all of them at once?! It's too much! (Anne starts to crawl out of the pile) Anne: O-Okay! Almost- OW!! Who bit me!? (Anne then frees herself from the pile) Anne: *Panting* ???: Did we win? Anne: Y-Yeah.....Yeah you won... ???: WOO!!! ???: Alright! Anne: *Thinking* Guess now they're having fun. Now....Let's see if I can work up the nerve to bust out. (Anne gets up and looks at the door) Anne:....... (Anne's hand starts shaking) Anne: *Thinking* Come on Anne, run! Run out of here, get your suit and be free! (Anne then starts walking toward the door) Anne: *Thinking* Yes yes YES!!! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! FREEDOM!!! (Anne opens the door, revealing Gnash) Gnash: Oh! Anne! Anne: *Thinking* FUUUUCK!!!! *Out loud* Gnash! Gnash: Knew I was coming huh? Anne: Guess I did. Gnash: Well did you enjoy the infants? Anne: Yeah I did! Gnash: Good now come along. *Wraps tendril around Anne* The babies need to continue training. Anne: Right. (The two leave) Anne:......*Thinking* God. Fucking. DAMMIT!!! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts